The invention herein relates to an automobile steering column switch comprising a turn signal switch with a selector lever with integrated rotary light switch for parking and driving lights.
Generally, steering column switches are mounted to the steering column of the automobile in such a manner that the steering column switch is mounted to the steering column tube and extends in radial direction from the steering column. This arrangement prevents the relative movement between the steering column switch and the steering wheel when the steering wheel, and hence the steering column guided in the steering column tube, are moved. As a rule, the steering column switch accommodates a turn signal switch to indicate driving direction and a light switch for the parking and driving lights of the vehicle; frequently, this light switch is configured as rotary light switch and built into the switch lever of the turn signal switch.
In most cases the instrument panel or the center console of an automobile hold additional switches for activating front and rear fog lights. Therefore, the switching functions of automobile fog lights are separate from the switching functions "off," "parking light" and "driving light" of the light switch for the headlamps. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the front fog light and/or the rear fog light switches are located relatively far from the control area of the driver of the automobile. In addition, these front and/or rear fog light switches require separate complex and expensive configuring and wiring. Consequently, it is more desirable to locate the front and/or rear fog light switches within the driver's closer operating range.
The problem to be solved by the invention herein is to provide a steering column switch of the above-described type, comprising a rotary light switch permitting the additional activation and deactivation of front and/or rear fog lights on an automobile, whereby the steering column switch is convenient to operate and may be manufactured in an easy and cost-effective manner.